The goal of the Immunology and Infectious Disease Training Program (IIDTP) at Indiana University School of Medicine is to develop diverse, multi-faceted scientists capable of responding to the nation's health and educational needs in the areas of host immunity and infection. Advanced knowledge of the immune system and infectious agents is essential given their impact on an increasing number of issues in human health including metabolic, vascular and cardiac diseases, aging, neural disorders, and cancer. This renewal application seeks continued support for years 16-20 of the IIDTP with three primary components of the training program. The first component is support of three pre-doctoral fellows, the second is support of two postdoctoral fellows, and the final component is the support of four short-term trainees (medical students) for summer research experiences, all within an interactive, multi-disciplinary medical center environment. Institutional support for the IIDTP is considerable and includes financial support for trainee education and program direction, administrative support, and state of the art facilities for basic and translational research. The IIDTP unites thirty-one faculty in a highly developed infrastructure that includes training opportunities for the development of multiple skills needed for a successful career in science. Strengths of the program include the highly collaborative research of the faculty, an established program for mentoring at all levels, an extensive track record of relevant, quality publications from mentors and trainees, program mentors' sustained acquisition of extramural research funding, and successful placement of trainees in relevant careers including academics, medicine, government, and industry. Comprehensive training is offered through didactic courses including bioethics, research seminars and conferences, program-specific journal clubs and meetings, grant and career workshops, and face-to-face faculty mentoring. The program is directed with careful consideration of trainee progress and mentor success. Altogether, this active and successful training program remains poised to prepare trainees for central roles in health and education-related professions.